


You had me at potstickers

by unfortunatecircumstance



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatecircumstance/pseuds/unfortunatecircumstance
Summary: Kara thinks she's been stood up by a blind date. Luckily, a mysterious woman at the bar is willing to keep her company.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 119
Kudos: 1674





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my third attempt at writing a oneshot that STAYS a oneshot. wish me luck.

Kara was going to kill Alex. 

It had been months of failed blind dates courtesy of her sister, who kept finding co-workers, both male and female, for Kara to meet and inevitably avoid in supermarkets.

Finally, Kara had put her foot down, and Alex agreed to stop pestering her, provided she went to one final blind date with a "Mike Matthews", who her sister claimed was confident and passably handsome.

So here she was, half an hour after the agreed upon meeting time, still waiting and nursing her third club soda. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to add something alcoholic to that?", the bartender asks as she passes by. "Yes, but thank you, Megan", Kara laughs, silently thanking the powers that be that Mike had chosen a bar that her and Alex were regulars at. She might have lost her mind without a friendly face nearby.

As she casts yet another wistful glance at the door, her phone chimes.

_Alex: 10 more minutes, I'm sure he's just running late._

Kara groaned and thudded her head into the tabletop. Her stomach grumbled in response. _I could have been eating a whole half hour ago._

Somewhere above her head, Megan's voice sounds. "Kara? You have a...gift, from another customer."

"Tell him thanks, but I don't want a drink", she mutters into the stained wood. The wondrous smell that permeates the air around her has her head shooting up suddenly. 

Megan chuckles at her reverent expression. "It was a woman, actually, and she wanted me to deliver you potstickers. Shall I tell her they've been declined?"

"Well, there's no need to be hasty", Kara grins, making grabby hands at the plate. "Who are they from?"

She leans partially over the bar to see where Megan is pointing, and spots a dark-haired woman seated a couple stools down, who waves shyly when she sees Kara staring. In return, she gestures at the empty seat she'd been saving for Mike. Kara figures she should at least thank her mysterious donor, and it's not like Mike is here to complain.

As the woman makes her way over, Kara notes three distinct observations.

1\. The woman looks positively regal despite the dingy bar lighting, and Kara feels the need to untuck the bar stool for her.

2\. Kara needs her skincare routine.

3\. Her heart is beating far too fast for a simple thank-you conversation to a stranger.

Before she can gather her thoughts, the woman in gracefully pulling herself onto the stool (who looks _that_ good getting onto a bar stool?), and holding her hand out to shake.

"Hi, I'm Lena."

"I-potstickers." _I'm too gay for this._

Megan leans over helpfully to add, "She means 'I'm Kara, thanks for the potstickers.'" 

Kara can feel her face turn beet-red as Lena ( _Lena!)_ chuckles, retracting her hand. Which is just as well, because Kara might have actually had a heart palpitation if they'd made contact.

"Yes, thank you, they were a godsend. How did you know?"

Lena leans in as if telling a secret, and Kara hears her own breath hitch.

"I think the whole counter heard your stomach rioting." Kara buries her face in her hands but can't help laughing. 

"Wow, that's embarrassing, I'm actually waiting for a blind date, and thought we'd eat together. He's running behind though, so my stomach started a protest." Lena pulls away at the words 'blind date' and Kara finds herself missing their closeness. "I'm so sorry, am I interrupting? I can leave", she says, glancing around as if Mike was waiting behind the potted plant to accost her.

"No, no, please stay. I'm starting to regret ever agreeing to this and I could use the company. If you don't have anywhere to be, that is." Kara's starting to hope Mike stood her up.

Lena smiles, settling back down. "If you're sure, I could hang around until he gets here." 

"Absolutely. Potsticker?" Lena accepts, and Kara discreetly tries to wave Megan away, who has stopped pouring drinks in favour of staring at Kara with her mouth open in shock. She regrets letting Megan see her nearly stab Alex with a fork for stealing a fry that one time, but that's not important at the moment.

Kara scarfs down another potsticker joyfully, before turning to Lena again. "So, what brings you here?" 

The other woman looks mildly impressed at how quickly Kara is making her way through the plate, but schools her expression quickly. "Just a rough day at work. Back to back meetings where men ask me to get them coffee before realizing I'm their boss. The shock is funny sometimes, but today it was just tiring."

Kara frowns sympathetically. "That's awful. I bet you could out business them all. Sign all the contracts. Close all the deals. Am I using business terminology right?"

That draws a genuine laugh out of Lena, and Kara practically glows at the sight. She really doesn't want this to end. As if on cue, a heavy arm is slung around her shoulder, Lena's delicate perfume replaced with a pungent cologne. 

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, beautiful. Catching bad guys runs late sometimes. You're Kara, right?", Mike (she presumes) is leering much too close to her face, the weight of his arm effectively turning her away from Lena. However, she doesn't miss the way Lena pulls further away, expression guarded. In that split second, she makes a decision. 

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I'm not Kara." She _definitely_ doesn't miss the way Lena's mouth quirks up at her words. Unfortunately, Mike doesn't seem deterred. "Alex told me Kara was a blonde with glasses, and you're the only one around. But I'm sure Kara would be willing to wait for me to buy you a drink. What do you say?" 

Kara, thoroughly appalled and _highly_ questioning Alex's choice of men, shoulders off the offending arm. She's rising to give him a piece of her mind when Lena's hand comes to gently rest on her back, effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"I saw a blonde near the pool table earlier, would that be who you're looking for?" Lena smoothly cuts in. Mike and Kara both turn to look and sure enough, and petite blonde sits alone, partially obscured by the pool table. Mike's smarmy grin fixes itself back onto his face and he turns back towards them to give a little salute and a "thank you, little ladies", before sauntering across the bar.

Before Kara can comment on their fortune, Lena is leaning in, hand tightening around her waist almost possessively, and her husky voice breathes into her ear, "What do you say we get out of here before the poor girl's rather large and muscular partner returns from the bathroom?"

-

Megan is once again shocked when she sees Kara's first unfinished plate of potstickers, never mind the small pile of bills next to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: 1 Self-control: 0
> 
> here's hoping my writing quality doesn't decrease exponentially as this fic goes on.

Lena wakes to a wonderful smell in the air and a ringing in her ears. Strike that, the ringing is most definitely not in her head. Fumbling through unfamiliar sheets, she finds the offending phone and answers it without opening her eyes.

“Hello?”

“Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you for ages! Care to explain why Mike came in this morning saying you stood him up? He’s sporting a hell of a shiner for hitting on the wrong girl. Kara, you said you’d at least try.”

_So this is the woman who set her up with that sorry excuse for a man._

She can’t help but mess with this woman, just a bit. For Kara’s sake, of course. Mustering up the sultriest voice she can manage, she leans forward and practically purrs into the phone, “Kara’s occupied at the moment, it’s been a _long_ night. She’s left her phone in the bedroom with me. Can I pass along a message?”

There’s a deafening pause.

“Oh god. No thank you. I did _not_ need to know that about my sister. Please tell her to call me when she can. Goodbye, uh...ma’am.” _Click._

Inwardly clapping with glee, Lena pulls the phone away and reaches for her own. Unfortunately, she is greeted by multiple texts from her assistant, Jess.

_8:27am: Good morning, Ms. Luthor. Just a reminder you have a meeting at 10am, an international call at 11:30am, and a press interview at 1pm._

_9:12am: Is everything alright, Ms. Luthor? If you’re preoccupied, I can reschedule your 10am for the same time tomorrow._

And a final text, from a few minutes ago.

_9:38am: I’ve taken the liberty of moving your 10am meeting. Let me know if you’ll be needing the international call moved as well._

Jess definitely needed another raise. Groaning, Lena quickly fires off a response to assure her assistant that she is, in fact, alive, and would be present for the call. As soon as she found her clothes.

She rises from the bed, still nude, and begins rifling around the bedsheets.

“How do you feel about choco-OH MY GOODNESS I’m so sorry.” Kara, making an abrupt entrance into the room, turns back around so quickly she collides with the door frame. Strangely, she takes it in stride and stays still, forehead planted in the wood. Lena stifles a giggle.

“Not your fault, darling, but I forgot about an important call I have to get to. I really hate to be leaving so quickly. Oh, and your sister called. Where on earth is…?”

“What did Alex want? Your pants are under the bed.” Kara is still talking into the door frame, and Lena is pretty sure her eyes are shut as well. 

“She asked you to call her, most likely about what happened with Mike last night. Turns out there was a little mishap afterwards. It might be better to talk to her directly, she hung up rather abruptly. You can turn, I’m decent.” 

And she does, eyes wide with worry. “That doesn’t sound like Alex. Is everyone okay? I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.”

“I’m sure he’ll survive. As for Alex,” Lena sidles to Kara’s side, leaning in close. “I may have left the impression that it had been a long, _strenuous,_ night for the both of us. 

“Wasn’t it?” Kara manages to smirk under a furious blush. “Wait. Oh no. Alex is never going to let me hear the end of this.”

Lena does feel slightly ashamed at that. “I do apologize if I’ve made things difficult. I can call her back and tell her it was a prank?”

“No! No worries, I’ll just have to suffer through a few weeks of teasing.” Kara grasps Lena’s forearm to pull her close. “Besides, I don’t regret a thing.”

Lena agrees, but before she can prove _just_ how true the statement is, her phone chimes. 

“I’m so sorry, I really do need to get going. My assistant really just might murder me if I make her reschedule another call last minute.” 

“Oh, absolutely! Do you need a ride? Take some pancakes with you, I added chocolate chips!” Kara’s grinning and leading her back into the kitchen with a spring in her step, as if Lena _hadn’t_ been a split second away from jumping her bones (again).

“No, thank you, I’ve got a car coming around.” She accepts Kara’s warm tupperware, and is suddenly struck by the domesticity of it all. And how she really wouldn’t mind if this were a...long-term situation

_She’s a one-night stand who made you pancakes. That doesn’t mean she wants a relationship. Especially with someone like you._

“Well, I had a wonderful night, thank you. I hope everything goes well with your sister.” And she’s out the door before she can second guess herself. 

\-------

“It was a pleasure talking to you as well, Mr. Roberts. I’ll have the stat reports sent over by Friday. Good day.” Lena hangs up and has to resist the urge to throw the phone across the room. It had decidedly _not_ been a pleasure to speak to that man, considering it had taken an additional 30 minutes just for him to agree to _his own_ initial proposal. 

The call had run into her lunch hour, and Lena had once again resorted to eating the emergency saltines stashed in the bottom drawer of her desk. At least, she would have, if Jess hadn't confiscated them and politely suggested (read: demanded) she go pick up her lunch at the cafe down the street "to get a breath of fresh air". Lena had threatened to fire her for the 3rd time that month, to which the assistant had replied "Of course, Ms. Luthor" as she held the office door open expectantly. Cheeky little thing. Unfortunately, she might be the only thing keeping Lena sane these days. 

Still heated over the call, and Jess’s insistence on “sunshine” and “mental health”, she storms into the lobby and swings the glass double-doors open with _just_ a little more force than necessary.

Or she would have, if the glass doors hadn’t swung directly into a very familiar blonde. 

“Ow! Frick, that hurt.” Kara stumbles backwards on to the ground, her cell phone clattering to the pavement. 

“Kara! I’m so sorry, are you hurt? I should have been more careful.”

Standing to brush herself off, the blonde retrieves her purse, wincing as she does so. “I think so, my arm took most of the hit. And I deserve some of the blame too, I was too busy on my phone to see where I was going.”

From the ground, a tinny voice sounds. “Kara? What happened, are you okay?”

Not wanting Kara to move any more than necessary, Lena leans down to scoop up the phone, holding it out to her. “I’m alright, Alex, just a door mishap.” Kara takes the phone with a quiet thanks, and then grins. “My sister always said I had thick skin.”

“I said thick _head_ , dolt.”

“Thanks for your input, Alex, goodbye now.” Any retort is cut off by Kara ending the call and slipping the phone into her purse.

“What a coincidence, huh? How did your call go?” Kara continues walking and Lena finds herself following, quickly forgoing her initial plan to visit the cafe on the opposite end of the street. What Jess didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

“It was infuriating, to say the least. The call ran far longer than I anticipated, so I came out to quickly grab lunch before a press interview.”

Kara pauses. “Would your interview happen to be with a reporter from Catco Worldwide Media?”

“It would, actually, how did you know?”

Kara turns so excitedly Lena finds herself smiling along, albeit rather confusedly. “It’s with me! Kara Danvers, junior reporter, at your service.” 

“You...I- but we, you know…” Flashes of the previous night filter through her memory, filling her with a muted horror. Any reporter worth their salt would jump at the chance to label their one night stand as a rash judgement call, unbefitting of the CEO of a multibillion dollar company. Her one lapse in judgement could bring down the entire company-

As if sensing her internal panic attack, Kara pulls her into a nearby shady alcove, resting her hands gently on Lena’s shoulders. “Hey, you don’t need to worry, anything that happens before the interview is completely unrelated, and therefore has no business being in any article that’s published.” Kara’s eyes are wide and earnest, and somehow Lena believes her.

“I trust you.”

“Thank you”, Kara responds, and then frowns. “The interview was supposed to be in 10 minutes, but you said you still hadn’t eaten.”

“It happens sometimes, it gets so busy I don’t have time to eat. I was just going to grab something quick to eat for after the interview.”

It’s Kara’s turn to be horrified, turning immediately to grab Lena’s arm and steer her further away from LCorp. “That’s terrible! Eating is important, and as the interviewer, I hereby declare that the interview shall be held at the bakery across the street.” She announces firmly. 

Lena laughs and allows herself to be tugged along, trying her very best to memorize the way the sunlight lights up Kara’s features.

“Whatever you say, darling.”

Neither of them knew just how true the statement was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated making this a luthor angst fic but i already have too many of those so im gonna let them be HAPPY for once and no one can stop me.
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this fic might go on a little longer cause I don't know what I'm doing AT ALL so I'm giving myself some leeway to mess around

_LCorp heads a new technological era with cutting-edge, affordable gadgets, and the world can’t wait to see what’s in store._

Lena sits back and barely restrains a surprised laugh. Kara’s article had been more than flattering, and true to her word, mentioned nothing of their previous...shenanigans. If she was honest with herself, she hadn’t fully believed the reporter’s promise until now. Shortly after the interview, during which they had exchanged numbers (solely for article-related reasons, Lena assured herself), she’d been swamped with paperwork and lab trials, and as a result, hadn’t spoken to Kara in a week. The blonde had sent over a heads-up when the article was published, but that was the extent of their communication. Lena found herself inexplicably missing the reporter, from her infectious laugh to the way she’d pressed her face up to the bakery window in excitement.

 _You’ve known her for a week, and you’re already daydreaming about her. You’re in way too deep,_ a small part of her brain comments. She elects to ignore it.

“You asked to see me, Ms. Luthor?”, Lena looks up at Jess, whose head is poked through the office door. 

“I’ve told you you can call me Lena if it’s just us, Jess, but yes, I was wondering if you’d had a chance to read Ms. Danvers’ article yet?”

Ignoring the first part of the question, Jess responds, “I have, it’s quite complimentary. Would you like me to send a gift basket and a thank-you note?” She’s already whipping out her cell phone to make a note, but stops when Lena raises a hand.

“Actually, I was hoping to make it a bit more personal. Because we’re...friends, I think. I know she likes potstickers, and lattes. And anything covered in chocolate. Is that a weird thank-you gift?”

Jess fully enters the room and shuts the door behind her. “Quite frankly, delivering all of those might be sending a confusing message. But if you feel you know her well enough, I can have an order of potstickers and a box of chocolate pastries delivered to her office by 4pm. Does that sound acceptable?”

“Actually, I was thinking of bringing them over personally. Could you have them delivered here by 7pm? I can drop by her apartment on my way home after work. Is that weird?”

Lena is too busy pacing to see the _long_ look Jess sends her way. Luckily, the assistant manages to control her growing smirk by the time Lena refocuses on her.

“Of course not, Ms. Luthor.” Because Jess had seen Kara walk her boss back up to the office after the interview, telling corny jokes as Lena laughed more freely than she’d ever seen. Who could blame her for wanting to see where this would lead?

“It’s Lena, and thank you, Jess, you’re a lifesaver.”

“Lena”, she acquiesces, and exits the office

\----

_“I’ll be in the neighbourhood, and wanted to say thank you for the article. Are you available?”_

Checking her phone for the fifth time, Lena cuts the engine and gets out of her car. It had been hours since she sent the message. At first she’d assumed Kara was busy, but the lack of response had her starting to worry. What if something had happened? She decides it would be best to check. Laden with baked goods and warm dumplings, Lena enters the apartment complex and makes her way to the hallway she remembers exiting from a week ago. Reaching up to knock on the door she desperately hopes is Kara’s, a sudden squeal from behind the door nearly has her turning back around right then and there. Before she can make up her mind, the door opens and Lena is standing in front of a short-haired redhead holding a wine glass, whose head is turned to yell into the living room.

“You totally cheated, Kara! I’m gonna get you back for that! Hi, can I help you?” And Lena can feel her face heat up immediately, because she _knows_ that voice, and can only hope she isn’t recognized as well when she responds, “I’m, uh, looking for Kara?” 

She can tell she’s failed, because Alex’s eyes widen fractionally before falling into a positively devious smirk. Offering a breezy “one moment”, she walks over to Kara, allowing her to see into the apartment

A dark-haired couple waves unabashedly at her from a loveseat. She smiles uncomfortably in return. 

“Kara, why is your booty call at the door?” Clearly, subtlety does not run in Danvers’ genes.

“What do you-” Kara whips her head around and gasps delightedly. “Lena!!”

Cheeks reddened and stumbling slightly, she ambles over to Lena and throws her arms around her. Lena doesn’t know how to respond. 

“I missed you, what are you doing here?”, the blonde mutters lowly into her ear. Lena suppresses a shiver.

“I wanted to say thank you for the article, but I couldn’t get a hold of you so I came to check-in. I have food?” Lena lifts the bag hesitantly, and Kara's face lights up. "I could kiss you right now", she says distractedly. 

"Please don't", someone coughs from the living room.

"Hey, it wasn't me who forgot to bring enough pizza for everyone, was it, Alex?"

"I brought three for four people! It's not my fault you eat like a horse!"

"Brainy and I even ate beforehand, Kara's just a black hole of consumption", the girl chimes in from the loveseat.

Lena shifts uncomfortably at how close this group seems to be. "I should go, I don't want to intrude on your event. Thank you again for the article."

"Noo, don't leave", Kara pouts, "you should join us! We're about to start monopoly, and you're a businessperson, right? Guys, Lena should totally join us."

The couple nods an affirmative, the girl sending an encouraging smile her way, but Lena can't help but look to Alex for confirmation. Out of everyone there, she seemed the most likely to, y'know, kill her and dump her body in a landfill. Never mind the fact Lena had made it abundantly clear what they were up to the first time they'd spoken. She hadn't thought she'd ever actually _meet_ Kara's sister.

The redhead's eyes glint dangerously as she sips from her wineglass, before smiling in a way that reminds Lena of a Cheshire cat. "Of course, Lena, come on in."

\----

"Screw you, Lena!" She doesn't think she's ever heard anyone insult her in such a friendly manner before. She smirks back at Nia.

"I do believe that renders you bankrupt, now. If you would be so kind as to hand over your properties, I'll be on my way."

Nia shoves her cards over at Lena and lays facedown on the carpet, groaning. Brainy pats the back of her knee from the couch, having gone bankrupt half an hour ago. That just left Kara, Alex having been disqualified for tackling her sister after she'd landed on one of her more hefty properties for the fifth time.

"Be careful Lena, anything under a 7 and you'll probably be on one of my properties." Just her luck, she rolls a 6. 

"Yes!! That'll be $270, please and thanks. Or, you could hand me that nice boardwalk property and we'll call it even."

Lena scoffs. "That's definitely not how it works, and I'd be a fool to hand you my best property when I could pay it off with money and other cheap cards."

"What if I said please?" Kara pouts.

"Hey!" Alex cuts in, "We outlawed Kara's puppy-dog eyes two years ago! You can't do that!"

"Alex, shh! She didn't know that! What do you say, Lena?" Kara is grinning at her, eyes sparkling and head tilted to the side.

"Fine. I could beat you even without it." Lena lies. She's wrong, of course. The game ends not long after that. As Kara heads off to the washroom, still whooping and cheering, Alex gets up and heads towards the kitchen.

"Lena, could you help me with something over here real quick?" _Oh no._

Waving off Nia and Brainy's concerned looks, she joins Alex in the kitchen.

"What do you want with my sister, Luthor?" Alex says the moment she's within earshot.

"Excuse me?"

"I know for a fact you two..." Alex wiggles her fingers ambiguously, but Lena gets the message. "but she talks about you like you've been friends for years," _She does? ,_ "and honestly, anyone can see the way she looks at you. So I'll ask again, what do you want with her? Because I swear, if you're leading her on-"

"I'm not! Really, I'm not trying lead her on. Aside from," Lena wiggles her fingers in a similar fashion, "we're friends. At least I hope we are. That's it."

She turns to make for the exit, but Alex steps in to block her path. "Does Kara know that?"

"Of course. She'd never want to be in an actual relationship with someone like me, no matter-"

"I can see the way you look at her too."

Lena freezes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Look, I'm really reaching my lifetime quota of talking about my sister's love life, but if you're willing to make a move, you might just find your feelings reciprocated. Kara- "

Snapping her head up so fast she might had given herself whiplash, a glimmer of hope sparks in her chest. "You mean-"

"Hey guys, what's going on in here? An unsupervised Brainia is a danger to all our eyes."

She'd hate Kara if she didn't already love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is a u-haul lesbian you can't change my mind
> 
> Also disclaimer: no matter what happens I will not be writing smut i am not mentally or physically prepared for that


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i discovered wlw fantasy fiction  
> someone PLEASE read crier's war or of fire and stars so we can gay panic together

"I'll take a kale salad and a burger deluxe with fries, please. And 3 vanilla lattes." Kara tries to tamp down her excitement at the prospect of seeing Lena again. It had only been a few days since game night, but Kara found herself missing her dry humor and barely concealed smirks. 

_It's just lunch with a friend_ , she reminds herself as she picks up the order and heads to LCorp. _It's not like she'd ever want to be with a lowly reporter._

She steps into the lobby and flashes her ID at the security guard, surprised when he snaps to attention upon seeing it. "Kara Danvers, right? Jess told me you were to be shown up immediately. If you'd follow me, please." 

So she does, albeit confusedly. Lena said she'd let Jess know Kara was dropping by, but that didn't explain the rush. Maybe Lena was just really hungry.

Jess rushes over the moment the elevator doors open at the top floor, nodding at the guard. "Thanks, Albert. Kara, can I speak to you before you go in?"

Kara follows her to her desk, and then Jess is leaning in, voice hushed as if debriefing her for a top-secret mission. "Here's the deal. Lena's meeting with a potential investor right now, but they've got a bit of a...history, let's call it." Kara's not jealous. She's not. "And I know Lena wasn't ever going to cut a deal with them, but she had to meet to keep up appearances. She's sent an SOS, meaning the longer this meeting goes, the higher the chances are that only one of them leaves. Can I count on you to rescue her?"

Kara nods seriously, because this was a serious rescue mission. Lena had saved her from Mike when they'd first met, and Kara was more than willing to return the favor. Not the mention the rage at the thought of someone (an ex?) making Lena uncomfortable. She turns to face the impressive wooden double doors into Lena's office.

"Oh! Wait, I got you a latte", Kara adds, holding the extra cup out to the secretary.

Jess takes it with reverence. "Kara, you're amazing." Then her face turns impassive again, nodding towards the doors. "Godspeed."

The blonde knocks, waiting to hear a faint "come in" before entering. Manners are important, after all. She plasters on the largest grin she can upon seeing Lena (it's not hard), and makes a beeline for her desk. She sees a figure in red lounging on the couch across the room, and makes a point of turning her back to them, meeting Lena's eyes.

"Just go with it", she mouths, and waits for Lena's nod before dropping the food onto a chair, continuing past the desk, and before she can second guess herself, kissing Lena soundly on the lips.

Lena doesn't hesitate in reciprocating. 

After a moment, a throat clears and Kara pulls away. "I missed you so much, babe", she announces, loud enough to carry across the room. Lena is clearly at a loss for words, so Kara turns to the guest, wiping lipstick remnants off her face. "Sorry about that. I'm Kara Danvers, who might you be?" It's all she can do to stop herself from stuttering as she actually makes eye contact, because the woman in front of her is frankly, a knockout. Tattoos wind elegantly down her back and arms, peeking out from beneath a brilliant red dress. Her head is held high, delicate features intimidating. Someone Kara might admire, except she can see past the glamour, see that her eyes are cold, and cruel, and empty.

"Veronica Sinclair." The woman practically sneers. She barely spares Kara a second glance, before turning back to Lena. "I find it odd that your assistant would let visitors in during a meeting, Lena. Perhaps she's not quite up to par."

Kara opens her mouth to defend Jess, but Lena beats her to it. "My assistant is more than qualified, and she knows to let my...girlfriend in at any time." Was it just her, or did Lena sound wistful? "I didn't find it necessary to turn Kara away from a meeting with someone so familiar. We're _f_ _riends_ , aren't we, Ronnie?"

"Of course" Veronica answers smoothly. She rises to her feet. "I'd best be going now. I do hope you'll consider my proposition. Good day, Lena, Kiera."

Neither of them bother to correct her.

Lena sighs in relief the moment the door shuts behind her, slumping down into her chair. "That was exhausting. You don't know how relieved I am to see you."

The reporter tries her very best not to preen. "What was her proposition, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Essentially, dissolving my company into hers, with a side of adultery. I'd pity her wife, if I hadn't received a similar offer from her a couple months ago."

"Can you blame them?" Kara tries to joke. "You're like, top-tier human being. A+ existence. Heck, I'd date you." That last part slips out before she can reel it in. Did Lena notice? Was she disgusted? 

"Thank you, Kara, but they're most definitely not my type. I prefer more down-to-earth type people, optimistic, silly, and to be honest, I'm partial to blondes."

"Oh. That sounds nice." Kara, still overthinking her slip-up, doesn't notice Lena's expectant look.

 _There's no way she missed that. She'd never even think about being with someone like me,_ Lena thinks. 

"Oh!" The blonde suddenly starts, "I'm sorry about coming for your face like that earlier. I didn't know how else to get Veronica out of there, and Jess made the situation seem _very_ dire."

"It's alright, darling, it was far from the first time, if I remember correctly."

Kara blushes, remembering their first night. "Right! It was a one-night-stand kiss. One night plus two minutes in your office-stand kiss", she laughs.

"One-night-stand kiss", Lena agrees, trying to ignore how her heart drops.

\----

Kara is sat in her living room, mulling over the day's events. She couldn't seem to think straight (pun intended) around Lena, but now that she was alone, her mind was busy over-analyzing the day's events. Before she can dig into her second container of ice cream and third rerun of the day, she's interrupted by her phone ringing, from Megan.

"Hey, Megan! Do I need to come pick Alex up again?" They'd exchanged numbers for this exact purpose, especially after Alex had broken up with Maggie. It had been a dark time, but thankfully they hadn't needed to call in months. 

"Actually, it's for Lena. I think your girlfriend's had a couple drinks too many. I've cut her off, but I definitely don't think she'd recognize her own address right now. Are you available?"

"I-" She could correct Megan, but there's definitely more pressing matters at the moment. "I'm on my way, thanks for letting me know."

\----

"Kara!" Lena slurs the moment she steps into the bar. "Ka-ra Dan-vers", she mumbles with concentration.

"Hey, Lena" Kara fights back a smirk. "Are you having a good time?"

"The best! Except I'm not. Because I'm sad. Soo sad. But shh! It's a secret." Lena eyes are half-lidded as Kara helps her down from the stool, trying to ignore how Lena nuzzles her face into her neck.

"Alright, let's get you home. Can you tell me your address?"

"Far. It's so very far. And cold. And empty. It's always so empty." Lena gasps so animatedly they nearly topple over. "Kara! I think I live in a cave! Do I live in a cave?"

"My apartment it is", Kara decides, beginning to worry. What would drive Lena to get black-out drunk in the middle of the week? She seemed happy enough earlier today, especially after their little ruse drove Veronica away. She decides that questioning can wait, watching as Lena passes out the moment her head hits the passenger seat. 

She takes extra care to avoid the potholes on her way home.

\----

"5 more minutes", Lena mumbles, turning to snuggle further into the car seat.

"You can have as many minutes as you want once we go upstairs", Kara coaxes, attempting to bodily lift the businesswoman out of the car.

Lena blinks blearily up at her, grin slowly spreading across her face. "I want so many minutes with you."

_She's drunk. She's so very drunk and you should not be thinking about her like that._

"Frick me", Kara says aloud, lifting Lena bridal style and shutting the door with her foot

Lena cups her face and stares intently into her eyes. "Okay."

It takes all of her remaining brainpower to remember which way the elevator is.

By the time she reaches her apartment, she's panting with exertion and Lena has fully melted into her arms, head tucked into her chest. She probably could have put her down in the elevator, but Lena seemed content where she was and Kara wasn't about to disappoint her.

Setting her down on the couch, Kara hands her a nearby stress ball and helps her kick off impossibly high heels. As expected, Lena is still entranced by the stress ball when she comes back with a change of clothes.

"Lena, could you do me a favor and change into these? You'll feel a lot better if you do." Lena nods amicably and begins stripping. 

"OH, ok, that works too." She whirls around and nearly sprints back down the hallway, heart pounding in her chest. _I'm not going to survive the night._

"Kara, I'm done, where'd you go?"

She cautiously peers back around the corner and ignores the fluttering in her stomach when she sees Lena in her clothes. Lena grins when she spots her, holding out her arms. "You can hug me now, I'm comfy." 

Giggling at the sight of Lena's goofy grin, Kara steps forward to hug her, simultaneously trying to wrangle her towards the bedroom. The faster Lena went to sleep, the faster her heart rate would go back to normal.

"Are you okay to sleep in here for the night? I'm going to take the couch."

She tries to deposit Lena's leaning form onto the bed, but the brunette hooks her arms around Kara's neck, sending them both flopping onto the mattress.

"Stay." Lena insists, flipping the blanket over Kara's body. Was she...trying to wrap Kara like a burrito?

Yes, yes she was. 

Succeeding, she slumps over Kara's dumbfounded form and wriggles in comfort, humming in satisfaction. It seems they've settled in for the night.

A beat passes, and Kara can't help but speak into the dark.

"Hey, Lena? Why were you sad today?"

"Because I like you so much, but you'll never like me back."

Kara lies wide awake in her burrito for an indeterminable length of time. 

\----

Lena wakes with an odd sense of deja vu. Aside from the pounding headache, something smells amazing and there's a buzzing by her left shoulder. Having enough sense to check the caller ID this time, she answers with a raspy mutter. "Do you make a habit of calling your sister EVERY morning?"

"Again, Lena? I said you should get with her, not bone her any chance you get."

"Quiet down, I had too much to drink and Kara was kind enough to take care of me. Get your head out of the gutter, Danvers."

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming, when you answer my sister's phone first thing in the morning from her BED for the second time." Alex responds, just as loudly.

"That first one was on you, if I recall. Mike? Seriously?"

Alex groans. "I already apologized to Kara for that! He's not in my unit, I'd barely spoken to him before. How was I supposed to know he'd end up being literally _the_ biggest douchebag? Anyways, tell Kara I gotta cancel brunch, something's come up. Have fun not boning, Luthor." 

And she's gone.

Downing the advil and water she finds on the bedside table, Lena takes a moment to try and remember the events of last night, but all that comes up is Kara lugging her around town and a _really_ cool stress ball. She really needed to thank Kara for ensuring she didn't end up in a ditch somewhere.

She makes her way slowly down the hall to see Kara, standing still as a statue in front of the stove. A pancake lets off a dangerous amount of smoke in the pan.

"Kara? I think that one's done."

The blonde jumps and whirls around, brandishing the spatula like a weapon, before her eyes widen and she turns back towards the stove.

"Oh, shoot!" She picks up the pan and turns it over the sink, wincing as the pancake thuds solidly down. "That's okay, we have more than enough. How did you sleep?" Kara's refusing to meet her eyes, fidgeting in place as if she doesn't know what to do with herself. _Oh no._

"I feel a lot better than I would have if I'd tried to take myself home. Really, thank you for taking care of me, you didn't have to. Did...something happen last night? I just remember really appreciating your stress ball."

"Oh! Yea, Mr. Smiley is great. I'm glad he could help." Kara sends a genuine smile her way, but doesn't answer her question. "I put some pancakes in a container, if you have to leave." _Oh._

"Right. Do you mind if I wear this home? I'll wash them before bringing them back, yesterday's clothes just aren't all that appealing." It's not for an excuse to come back, it's not.

"Of course not! Do you need a ride home?"

"It's alright, I've got a car coming around. Oh, and Alex said she'd have to cancel brunch today, you left your phone in the bedroom."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know." Why did this feel so awkward?

Kara walks Lena to the door, handing her a warm container.

_Well, this feels familiar._

"I'll see you later?"

"Yes, definitely." Kara tries for a smile, but seems distracted. Lena tries not to notice it.

She's halfway down the hall when-

"Lena, wait! Hold on a second."

She turns to see Kara jog down the hall, looking determined. She stops in front of Lena, reaching out to grab her shoulders.

"I don't want to kiss you."

She might as well have slapped Lena across the face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Wait, no. That came out wrong. I don't want to one night stand kiss you. I want to relationship kiss you. Because I want to date. You. I do like you, a lot. And I eat enough for three people and don't drink enough water and I'm really, really indecisive but one thing I'm sure about is that I want to relationship kiss you for as long as you want to relationship kiss me." Kara stops short as if she doesn't know where to go after that, because who would?

There's only one response.

"I would love to relationship kiss you." And Kara sighs as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders, smiling so widely that her own cheeks hurt. But she has to be sure.

"Can I kiss you?"

"The answer will always be yes, I thought that was established." Lena teases.

"Consent is sexy", Kara whispers, leaning in.

Lena surges forward to meet her, and nothing else in the world matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if theyre OOC but tbh can they be any more OOC than the writers have already made them
> 
> its tentatively gonna end here cause i think it wraps up nicely. i'm not sure where i'd go from here but if this is it, thank you so much for reading my first finished fic! i was flying blind but didnt crash and burn so thats a definite plus. have a nice day :)
> 
> LEAPYEARBABY29 I HOPE I FINALLY CAUGHT UP TO YOU through this weird comment broken telephone thats been going on ahahaha i just wanted to say hi :)

**Author's Note:**

> edit: Y'all don't understand how little self control i have to keep this a oneshot  
> edit ii: oh would you look at that


End file.
